Do you want to build a snowman? Kirby version
by mkmkmk
Summary: Starring the twins, Meta and Dark, and their parents. If you haven't seen Frozen or the video Do You Want to Build a Snowman? then you probably wont understand.


**I'VE BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY DISNEY MOVIES (-_-') I changed the song a bit to... well... do stuff, and I also added a few things (as you will see). Got this idea from a dream I had, then wanted to write it when a girl at school started singing "Do you want to build a snowman?". OKAY! So starring Meta, his twin brother Dark and their parents, Mino and Diana. This takes place when they were really young, so yeah. Imagine Anna's voice as a boy's okay? Then it will make sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR KIRBY. KIRBY BELONGS TO NINTENDO, HAL (WHATEVER). THE SONG BELONGS TO... ERM... THY MOVIE "FROZEN"**

* * *

"Dark! Dark! Do you wanna play with me?" Meta tugged on the his twin's arm in a lame attempt to drag him outside to play in the snow. Dark swatted his arm away.

"Go away! How many times do I have to tell you?!" He stomped into his room, turning once more to face his brother, who was rubbing the pain in his arm away."LEAVE ME ALONE!" He slammed the door in his face, the sound echoing through the empty hall.

Meta sighed, sitting against the door in defeat. He racked his brain for something he could to get Dark to play with him. An adorably mischievous smile stole across his face when he thought of the perfect thing to do. Sing!

Meta stood up facing the door. "Dark?", he called in his high childish voice. He knocked on the door, then folded his hands together.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?",_ he sang.

_"Come on let's go and play!"_

_"I hardly see you any more. Come out the door. It's like you've gone_ away!_" _He ran to the window and sat on the bench underneath it, taking two toys out of his pockets, that somewhat resembled himself and Dark.

_"We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!"_ Meta dropped the toys and ran up to the door.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ He pressed his mouth against the keyhole.

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"Go away, Meta", Dark's voice called back. Meta's eyes saddened to a dark sapphire blue, getting a little watery as well.

_"Okay bye."_ He walked away.

* * *

Dark stared out the window at the sparkling snow beyond it, his hands on the glass. Black smoke curled around him. He gasped, pulling away from the window. Where his hands were, black spots spread, covering the entirety of the glass.

* * *

"The gloves will help", Mino told his distressed offspring, slipping a pair of white gloves on the little boy. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it", Dark continued.

"Don't let it show", they finished in unison.

* * *

**(A few years later)**

Ten year-old Meta Knight looked outside and immediately ran to get Dark, who was in his room again. Meta Knight skidded up to Dark's bedroom, knocking as he stopped in front of it.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ He disappeared for a moment, then came back down the hall, riding a bike backwards, singing as he rode.

_"Or ride our bikes around the halls?"_ He rode down the stairs. CRASH! He landed on a metal soldier armor display, which managed to catch the young boy, even though it wasn't alive.

_"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_ He flipped onto a couch and winked at a portrait displayed above him, pointing at it. "Hang in there Joan."

_"It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by!" _He lay down in front of a grandfather clock, his feet mimicking the movement of the pendulum swinging

"TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, TICK."

* * *

Dark walked to a corner of his soot-stained room, black marks spreading from his feet to the walls as he walked near them. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!", he cried, showing his parents his hands.

"Getting upset only makes it worst. Calm down", Mino instructed, reaching to take his son's hand.

"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you", he yelped, stepping away from his mother and father.

* * *

Fifteen year-old Meta skidded down the hallway, stopping at Dark's room to get him, but decided against it. He ran to Mino and Diana to give them a good-bye hug, as they were about to leave to get on a ship.

"See you in two weeks", he said, smiling at his parents as he hugged him.

* * *

The husband and wife stepped off the stairs, only to meet up with their other son. They smiled at him as he bowed.

"Do you have to go?", he asked sadly.

"You'll be fine, Dark", Mino replied.

* * *

Diana stepped onto the ship, Mino speaking to the portly man on the dock before climbing aboard himself.

* * *

In the middle of sea, a terrible storm raged, knocking the ship around until a huge wave finally sank it.

There were no survivors.

* * *

Two men pulled a black veil over a portrait of the deceased king and queen,and stood there in a sad silence.

* * *

Meta barely heard the bishop speak a few words for his dead parents, for he was crying quietly, thinking of all the happy moments he had with his parents. He was glad that he had a cloak and a hood over his head so no one could see his tears.

* * *

Meta walked down the hallway to his brother's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

_"Dark? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me."_ He put his back to the door, sliding to the ground.

_"What are we gonna do? . . . Do you want to build a snowman?" _His voice faltered.

* * *

Inside, Dark was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, blackness spreading out from his figure on the ground through the entire room. he buried his head in his knees.

* * *

Outside, Meta sat quietly, before he too, buried his head in his knees.

* * *

**That's the end of it. Original song/video: "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"**

**I TAKE FLAMES AND OTHER STUFF.**


End file.
